Various wireless communication systems and devices are known, including cellular radio telephones, land mobile two-way radios, CT2 radio telephones, and cordless telephones. In each of the above systems, the user can utilize a portable device that can be carried on his person and interact, through an appropriate infrasturcture, to communicate voice and/or data messages to and from the user. For a variety of reasons, including convenience and necessity, the user's of such devices often maintain these handsets in relatively close proximity to themselves to facilitate their elected use by the user, or to allow the user to respond to a message being directed to the user.
Wireless remote control devices are also well understood in the art. For example, remote control signals transmitted via radio frequency carriers are utilized to control such things as garage door openers. Other devices, such as video cassette recorders, television sets, stereo systems, and the like provide for remote control via remote control signals transmitted through use of a light signal, such as an infrared carrier. Typically, each remote controlled device has an associated remote control transmitter. With only a few exceptions, most remote control transmitters are only capable of appropriately controlling a single associated model of remote controlled device. This results for a variety of reasons, not the least of which is a lack of governmental or industry standards regarding such remote control signals. Consequently, many modern homes having numerous remote controlled devices are also burdened with a like plurality of remote control transmitters.
Numerous problems arise due to these numerous remote control devices, including confusion on the part of the user as to which device controls which remote controlled device, and how a particular remote control device operates. With respect to the latter, a user must typically learn a variety of different keyboards in order to facilitate convenient use of a plurality of different remote control devices. Another problem associated with the use of such remote control devices involves assuring ready access to the remote control transmitter when needed.
One prior art solution to the problem of numerous remote control devices has been to provide universal remote control devices that can be placed in a programming mode to learn the remote control signals that relate to a particular remote controlled product, and to thereafter use those signals when placed in an appropriate mode for controlling that particular device. Though this solution does address many of the above mentioned concerns, this particular solution gives rise to other problems. For example, the programming task itself constitutes a rather tedious procedure, whereby typically the user must demonstrate each instruction for the universal remote controller in order for the universal remote controller to learn the signal. This procedure renders the universal remote controller as unacceptable for use by many individuals.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mechanism that will provide for convenient and accurate remote control of existing remote control devices, which solution should not entail complicated procedures to ensure proper programming.